The Phoenix Family: Hidden Secrets
by Mew Megumi
Summary: What kind of secret does the Phoenix family hide from it's members? Can the Titans find out with their new allies, or will the newest foes stop them. The Teen Titans might be in for more than they bargained for.


A/n: This is my first Teen Titans story, so try not to be too harsh in your reviews. But constructive critics are greatly appreciated. There is some references to Full Metal Alchemist in there too.

Disclaimer: Listen up, because I will only say this once. I do not own anything about Teen Titans or FMA for that matter. White Phoenix, Dark Phoenix, Ariika and whatever other character that I might come up with or mine (basically, if you don't knoe them, their probably mine, but don't worry, I'll tell if they are or not) are my own characters.

"We're lost again." said a girl walking down a street. Her long green hair flowed freely behind her as she kept her pace brisk. Her dark green eyes were fixed on the map she was holding in her hands. She was dressed in a white spaghetti-strap, thighs high dress with a pair of blue jeans under it. Besides her walk a dark blue haired girl, maybe a year or two older then the other one. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeves black shirt with a violet t-shirt over it. One of her hand was covered by a glove. Her eyes were dark violet. Their hair and the second girl's attire (especially since they were in the middle of summer) made people look as they passed them, and they were even stop by some people who wanted to know if their hair were naturally of that color. To all of them, they politely told them that green and dark blue were their natural hair color.

'I sure wish I had some of Yoshi-niichan powers' thought the first girl. 'Then again, I probably wouldn't be able to control that power too' she added bitterly. She kept on walking on the sidewalk.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat" said the blue haired girl as she saw a pizza place.

Around a table at the said pizzeria sat five well known superheroes. They were the Teen Titans, famous heroes of Jump City. But at the moment, they looked nothing like heroes. The cybernetic teen know as Cyborg and the green skinned changeling known as Beast Boy were currently fighting to see what kind of pizza they were going to order.

"Why don't we just get one of each?" offered the blonde earthmoving Titan known as Terra. After freeing herself from her earth prison, she had come back to the Titans to join them in their fight against evil, instead of being evil herself. Besides, she wanted to be close to a certain shape shifting Titan.

"Whatever, let's just order already" cut in an annoyed Raven. She had violet hair and eyes, and her powers where over the shadows. The other Titans were the Boy Wonder, namely Robin, and a Tamaranian princess by the name of Starfire. It was the alien girl that first noticed the green haired girl.

"Look Robin! She is just like our friend Beast Boy" she exclaimed.

"I don't think so Star. Her hair is probably tainted to look this way" replied Robin.

"I don't know Robin, they looked untainted to me and same goes for her friend" said Terra, who was listening to them, first to notice the blue haired girl. "Well, only one way to find out." With that, she stood up and made her way towards the girls. Being curious, Starfire fallowed Terra.

"Excuse me, I don't want to be impolite but we were wondering…" started Terra.

"If our hair were naturally like this, right?" said the dark haired girl (the other girl's hair is light green). When Terra nodded she continued "Yes they are. Don't worry about you question, we get that a lot."

"Hey, wanna eat pizza with us. The boys can be act like idiots, but they're nice" asked Terra.

Starfire, who had been silent for the duration of the conversation piped up. "Yes friends join us to eat the pizza!"

"Sure, why not" answered the girl with dark blue hair. They made their way towards the table.

"Well, I'm Terra and this is Starfire. The others are Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Everyone, meet…um…." started Terra, before remembering that she didn't even know the girls' names!

"Midori. My name is Midori" said the green haired girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I'm Ariika. Nice to meet you all" added the second girl.

"Same here" replied Robin.

"So what kind of pizza are we getting?" asked Midori.

"Veggie" yelled Best Boy.

"Hell no! We getting Meat Lover" shouted back Cyborg. Suddenly, as the two where fighting, an alarm blared in the distance. The Titans got up at the same time.

"Both of you stay here" shouted Robin to Midori and Ariika as the Titans made their way towards the source of the sound. Midori nodded and watched them leave. After about a minute or two, she closed her eyes and sent her mind towards where the Titans were fighting. You see, Midori was special, in more ways then one. Since she was a baby, Midori had had special powers. But not only one power, like telekinesis, but powers over almost everything, from being a telepath to being to control time and even revive from the dead small things like plants and small animal. When her conscious found the Teen Titans, she found out that they were in trouble. Worst, it wasn't one of their usual bad guy. That was one from were she came from. She had to help! She turned towards Ariika, who was intently looking at her.

"Let's go" said Ariika. When Midori opened her mouth to protest, Ariika continued. "I'm not staying back as back up this time. I may not have a fancy costume and what not, but I'm still your friend and I'm not letting you get hurt… again."

Midori nodded and ran out of the door, pulling a mask out of her pocket. The Titans were not going to be alone to fight. Ariika smiled and fallowed her friend out of the door.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What the hell is that thing!" shouted Cyborg.

"Don't know dude but it's coming right at you!" yelled back Beast Boy. The "thing" was actually an eight feet tall monster that had the look of a wolf, black fur, a lizard like tongue and sharp large teeth that were just waiting to sink themselves in something. And it looked like that something was going to be Cyborg!

"Cyborg!" shouted Robin.

"Dude, watch out" yelled Beast Boy. The thing jumped hit Cyborg with his tongue, sending him flying, covered in saliva. Cyborg flight was stooped when he crashed into a building. The monster lunched itself towards him, ready to get a good snack (it's too stupid to realize that Cy is partly made out of metal ).

"No you don't" shouted a voice. The monster was pushed away from the cybernetic teen by a powerful gust of wind. The thing fell back on his leg, shook its head and lunched back at Cyborg, who was readying his sonic canon. This time, a clapping sound was heard and wall made out of rock blocked him. It growled, looking around for what stopped him.

"What was that!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Terra…" started Robin.

"Not me, I can't really do that" said the blonde girl, pointing at the wall.

"Hey ugly, look over here" shouted a voice. The monster plus the Titans looked over towards the voice. Standing there was no other then the blue haired girl they had met just seconds ago.

"Dude Ariika, move, you'll get killed" shouted Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy shut up" sighed Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, sending a bus flying directly into the wolf-thing.

"Yo White, now would be a good time to do something!" yelled Ariika not looking at the monster but instead at the sky. That moment of inattention could have cost her her life. **Could of**. Just when the thing snapped his jaw towards her, figure appeared in front of Ariika. The figure placed her palm in front of her and a shield appeared in front of her.

"Finally, sheesh, talk about taking your time" said Ariika.

"You whine a lot" stated the other one. The figure revealed to be a girl. (a/n: hope you can picture this…) The top part of her costume looked more like a short dress. It stopped at mid-thighs and was completely white. A pink ribbon was around her, just under her chest (don't think wrong!). The sleeves were wide (you know, the sleeves were the bottom gets bigger then the top…) and see through. Under the top, she wore knee length pink tights. Her shoes could barely be considered high-heels, since they didn't have much of a heel. They were pink as well. Half of her face was covered by a white mask. On the right side of the mask was the drawing of a rose, in pink. This was White Phoenix and she was going to kick some monster's ass.

A/n: That's chapter 1 of my new story. So what did you think? Love to hear what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


End file.
